


Beauty is in the Eye of the Beholder

by orphan_account



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 06:08:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17197967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: connor's daily morning task of reminding you that you're beautiful





	Beauty is in the Eye of the Beholder

Her hair was a mess, with strands sticking out in every possible direction, tangled in impossible loops. Having just woken up, she looked quite pale with the exception of red that naturally dusted her cheeks - one of his favourite features on her face - and her eyes were half-lidded, glittered with a couple morning stars. His eyes swept down to her lips, which were parted open slightly as she tried to process her surroundings.

Just a glance at her had his mind crumbling into a mess of infatuation, a side-effect being the whirring and changing colours of his LED along with a slight speed boost to his thirium pump. It was an odd but pleasant feeling that settled upon Connor, and he welcomed it every time he felt that magnificent warmth from his beloved.

“Stop,” she murmured, snapping Connor out of his trance.

Connor tilted his head to the side in confusion.

“Stop?” He questioned.

“Stop staring, I know I look gross when I wake up, so -”

“The complete opposite, actually -”

“Yeah, yeah, I know, you’ve said it before -”

“And I’ll say it again and again until you accept it,” he finished firmly.

She stared at him for a few seconds. “My head looks like a bird’s nest, I wouldn’t exactly call myself charming right now,” she joked, laying on her back.

“Beauty is in the eye of the beholder, my dear."


End file.
